Recently, with the spread of electronic appliances including office automation apparatuses and communication instruments, electromagnetic wave emission from these appliances have come into a problem. That is, adverse effect of electromagnetic wave to the human body is feared and it is also a problem that the electromagnetic wave affects precision apparatus to operate in a wrong way.
In particular, a PDP, which is merchandised as a flat large display in current years, has large electromagnetic wave emission due to its operating mechanism. Therefore, plates having good electromagnetic-wave shielding efficiency and light transparency have developed and come into practical use. Such plates are also used as windows of a place where a precision apparatus is installed, such as a hospital or a laboratory.
A conventional electromagnetic-wave shielding and light transmitting plate typically comprises transparent base plates such as acrylic boards and a conductive mesh member like a wire netting and is formed by interposing the conductive mesh member between the transparent base plates and by integrating them.
The conductive mesh member conventionally used in the electromagnetic-wave shielding and light transmitting plate is a wire netting typically having a wire diameter between 30 and 500 .mu.m and an open area ratio between about 30% and about 60%.
In the conventional electromagnetic-wave shielding and light transmitting plate using the conductive mesh member, however, the mesh member must be designed to have significantly small mesh size in order to provide sufficient electromagnetic-wave shielding efficiency. Since this means that a net is disposed in front of the PDP of an office automation apparatus, for example an image blurring phenomenon occurs so that distinct pictures can not be provided. Further, a phenomenon that the dots of the PDP and the grids of the mesh member produce interference fringes (so-called "moire") also occurs and this phenomenon also makes the pictures unseemly.
The conventional electromagnetic-wave shielding and light transmitting plate has disadvantages in that reflection of light on a display makes the pictures unseemly and in that the angle of visibility is small so that images on the display are not visible due to lateral incident light. Moreover, there is a problem that heat from the main body of an office automation apparatus results in overheating of the display.